Dear Alice
by Kassiwos
Summary: Por que hay familias que la destruccion y la mala vida les llegan en el momento menos esperados, por que ella lo vivio y nadie le creyo lo que paso, ella solamente quiere a alguien que le crea y que no la haga sentir como un peso mas para su hermano. Fem!Uk
1. Epilogo

Aquel 2 de diciembre nunca lo olvidare, fue horrible sentir esa sensación de angustia y no poder hacer nada al respecto fue y será hasta el día de mi muerte algo trauman te, según los investigadores, todo fue un simple accidente que ocurrió en la cocina por culpa de la cocina y los disparos probablemente fueron un error de mi padre, pero claro nadie le hace caso a una chica de 15 años que es ciega de nacimiento pero que lo puedo escuchar todo y lo vivió.

Recuerdo todo como si hubiera pasado ayer, Arthur había salido como todos los días a la escuela mi padre me deba clases de geografía en sus tiempos libres, aunque se me hacia fascinante, a veces me daba dolor de cabeza memorizarme las capitales del mundo, mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, y al llamarnos a desayunar fue donde todo empezó, mi padre fue a buscar su cigarrillo a su estudio y yo me quede en mi habitación en aquella silla mecedora que mi madre puso en la ventana, un ruido provino de la cocina y lo siguiente fue un portazo. Cogí mi bastón y llegue a la puerta de mi habitación, la habían cerrado con algo y no podía abrirla, un disparo, luego un grito, no pude salir golpeaba desesperada la puerta, pero nadie me escuchaba, o es creía porque cuando ya me había rendido gritar alguien abrió la puerta, y al abrirla humo entro a mi habitación y de ahí no recuerdo nada. Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital y mi hermano me dijo que nuestros padres habían sido asesinados y nuestra casa incendiada. Según él lo llamaron a su móvil y al llegar a la casa me encontró tirada en uno de los jardines. No sé quién me rescato, pero no sé qué abra pasado, que no puedo caminar, había escuchado que nuestro padre tenía problemas pero jamás pensé que alguien nos hiciera tanto daño, solo por algo de trabajo.

Mi pobre hermano trabaja y estudia, me llama cada que puede le he dicho que me deje té y galletas que no tenga miedo, nada me pasara. Los días que me prende la televisión, he escuchado alguno que otro caso parecido, pero siempre mencionan el curioso caso de la familia Kirkland, es horrible que siempre lo recuerden, y por lo que me dice mi hermano a él también le duele, pues muchos de sus sueños se arruinaron desde eso, puedo recordar cuando le anuncio a mi padre que estudiaría economía, mi padre se puso alegre, aunque ahora sigue estudiando, ya no le hecha tantas ganas como lo hacía antes, pues él se tiene que ocupar de mí, las facturas, y uno que otro negocio de mi padre, los cuales debimos de heredar, pero según el abogado aun somos muy jóvenes y como no tenemos familiares, puesto que mis tíos ya murieron y no tuvieron descendientes; todo eso se lo queda el estado. Algo injusto puesto que Arthur ya va a cumplir 19. Pero en fin, de todas formas a la única persona que le importa mi opinión es a mi hermano, si solo tuviera a alguien que me entendiera sería tan feliz.

* * *

Una nueva historia ahora de misterio! Me encanto la idea y me vino viendo el curioso caso de benjamin button aunque no se preocupen no tiene nada que ver con esto! dahnhus y asi este es el epilogo. El cap lo subire en uno minutos(? hoy es un dia productivo y eso~

Si me regalan un review no me molesto :3 y asi~

GRACIAS POR LEER


	2. La cabaña abandonada

Había algo en el que simplemente no le agradaba, que era, aun no lo sabía, siempre con la misma cara de tristeza y preocupación, su familia era famosa por todos los negocios que manejaba en el mercado internacional, estaba estudiando con el economía, aunque con la única diferencia que a él, sus padre le habían obligado, puesto que era hijo único y no tenían a otro varón y blablá.

En los pasillos de aquella escuela se rumoreaban cosas acerca de la famosa familia Kirkland, Que si los padres de este habían sido secuestrados por la mafia rusa, que si una chica se había pasado por su madre y el señor era ciego y esta lo mato, que si el hijo tenía un hermano con el cual había incesto por parte del padre de estos y que la madre al saberlo los había matado. Había tantas diferentes versiones que nadie sabía si eran ciertas o no, pero de lo que estaban seguros era que algo misterioso paso.

Un martes para ser precisos el joven hijo de la familia Bonnefoy había regresado al aula en busca de su bufanda, y vio al famosísimo heredero de los Kirkland, saliendo del aula en la que el entraba con un paquete bajo su brazo, para ser más precisos era un regalo. Por algún razón su subconsciente le decía que lo siguiera, así que le hizo caso a este y tomo su bufanda color beige, y salió cuidadosamente del aula y lo comenzó a seguir, llego hasta una calle por decirlo así, de clase media-baja, lo cual sorprendió a el rubio oji-azul, pues por lo que le habían contado sus padres, la familia Kirkland tenía bastante dinero y como para que vivan en una vieja casita de madera, la cual le hacía falta una buena reparación. A lado de la casa, no había nada, era como que toda una calle para una vieja casa, todo era hierba mal podada y un viejo sauce llorón. El otro rubio entro a la casa, no tardo mucho y volvió a salir, para suerte del francés (¡Porque si! la familia Bonnefoy era francesa pero por obra de su padre habían ido a Inglaterra a vivir) había un gran arbusto de rosas enfrente donde se había escondido. El otro rubio al ver que el inglés se habida ido, a paso rápido y seguro cruzo la calle, y comenzó a subir los viejos escalones de la entrada y toco la puerta, si después el mismo se rio puesto que era la cosa más idiota que había hecho en el mundo, y para suerte de este la puerta estaba abierta, abrió la vieja puerta gris de madera y entro a la casa, había un pasillo y unos cuatro arcos y al final había una cocina. En el primer arco estaba un viejo sillón un escritorio otra puerta a la cual da al jardín (si es que se puede llamar así) del lado izquierdo, a su derecha había una habitación que cuya puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, siguió caminando y del lado derecho estaba un baño sencillo con una ducha y un inodoro. Y del lado izquierdo había una habitación la cual tenía una piedra para que no se cerrara. La curiosidad invadió al francés, entro lentamente, estaba bastante obscura, había una gran ventana en frente de la puerta un ropero y junto a este una silla mecedora, donde yacía plácidamente dormida una muchacha de apenas unos 16 años, de rubia cabellera despeinada, llevaba puesto un vestido azul grisáceo, y un chal como un cobertor o eso había pensado el francés, se dio la vuelta y había un cama, bien arreglada y un colcha sobre esta, en la cual había una nota.

**Dear Alice:**

**Feliz cumpleaños 17 amor, te amamos! **

**Ya eres toda una señorita, espero que pases un hermoso cumpleaños**

**Con tu hermano, los extrañamos, te prometo que cuando regresemos de Alemania**

**Te abrazare y te daré un regalo sorpresa!**

**Atte. Caroline Kirkland.**

** 13/nov/2005 4/Dic/2006**

La nota tenía dos fechas una de hace un año que es de suponer que es la fecha en la que la escribieron y la otra es en la fecha en la que se tiene que entregar.

-¿Arthur? ¿Volviste tan pronto?- dijo una voz somnolienta, el francés no respondió se quedó como hielo –¡Oye! ¡No me ignores! ¡Eres un horrible hermano!- La rubia se trató de levantar de la silla donde estaba pero al hacerlo esta se cayó, el francés corrió a ayudarla

–Señorita debe de ser más cuidadosa-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Tú no eres Arthur verdad?-

Un ruido de la entrada desvió la atención del francés, lo cual le recorro un escalofrió, y poco a poco unos pasos se acercaron a la habitación.

* * *

Yo y mi mala costumbre de dejar todo en mal suspenso! Bueno no se, que les parece les agrada la idea o no? diganme! Miau~ y asi~

Bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap! Sayonara~


	3. ¿Quien es el?

Paso a paso el francés se ponía mas nervioso, estaba en una situación muy comprometedora

-Alice? Honey… estas aquí?- dijo un voz grave entrando a la casa; la rubia como pudo se safo del francés y respondió.

-Scott, que haces aquí, tengo visitas- los pasos se apresuraron, la sangre cada vez se le helaba al galo, como era posible le estaba dando una cuartada, rápidamente dejo a la chica en la silla donde estaba y cogió un libro que estaba bajo la nota, y se sentó en el piso, una cabellera rojiza, entro a la habitación, era un tipo mas alto que el, de ojos verdes, cejas algo gruesas pero no tanto como las de su compañero de clase, y llevaba un cigarrillo en los labios

-Alice quien es este? Y tu idiota que haces con mi prometida-

-¿Yo? Nada vine a ver a Arthur pero no estaba en casa y me quede un rato aqui-

-Es cierto Scott, no le vayas a hacer nada-

El francés temblaba al ver a aquel tipo, algo le decía que no era de confianza, así que se levanto de donde estaba y tomo el libro en brazos  
-Mil disculpas ami, solo soy su tutor y he venido a dar mi clase- luego como si de cualquier cosa se tratase, se fue de la habitación, y se dirigió a la entrada principal.

Regreso a casa, y se fue a su dormitorio, se tiro en su cama y abrió el libro que había traído consigo después de huir de esa casa, irónicamente era el famoso libro de "Alice in wonderland"

-Que es lo que intento hacer?-  
Se dijo a el mismo, se sentía muy deprimido de una u otra forma, esa niña tenia algo que el buscaba pero ni el sabia que era.

amaneció con una tenue capa de neblina, era sábado y había que ir a la facultad de artes, porque a pesar de sacar a sus padres con su gusto, su sueño era ser pintor, tomo su cuaderno de dibujo y se dispuso a caminar hacia la facultad la cual estaba a dos esquinas de aquella inquietante casa, salio antes de casa y tomo el camino que pasaba por esa casa, las luces estaban prendidas y había alguien en la sala, pero no podía ir, se negaba a ir cuando hubiese alguien, así que solo corrió hasta que llego a escuela.  
Las clases fueron de lo mas normal, pero al salir escucho algo que lo inquieto.

-Segun nos han dicho, uno tiene la habilidad de hacer que los ciegos conozcan los colores por las texturas o simplemente por los aromas o la sensaciones que les causan-

Eso era de los mas interesante, probablemente se lo enseñaria… se dijo a si mismo en su mente y pensó un momento, metió su cuaderno entre su brazo y salio corriendo de ahí, hasta la casita de madera, para su suerte no había nadie desconocido o mejor dicho nadie con quien quisiera toparse, entro con mas familiaridad a la casa, y miro el primer cuarto, estaba muy bien ordenado pero algo inquietante le llamo la atención, junto a un viejo armario, había dos hojas pegadas, una era mas bien un horario que decía todo el movimiento que había en la casa, y a lado la hoja contenía algo que mas bien aterro al francés, la hoja decía:

* * *

23/11 scott rompio la ventana y marco la pierna de alice

24/ 11 Alice se arrastro hasta mi cuarto llorando, porque scott estaba junto a ella en su cama

25/11 No se manifestó nada inusual

26/11 no paso nada inusual

27/11 Scott golpeo a alice y me alego que la estaba engañando con un amigo mio

* * *

Las sospechas del francés eran ciertas ese tipo no era de lo mas agradable precisamente, camino inmediatamente hacia la habitación de alice, estaba acostada en su cama, jugando con un oso de peluche, el rubio se acerco a ella, y le acarició el rostro, ahí en aquel delicado rostro de porcelana yacía un horrible hematoma hinchado

-Alice estas bien?-

-Quien eres? Y porque estas viniendo a verme?- contesto la niña con desconfianza, al francés se le helaba la piel al escuchar tan deprimente todo de voz en ella

-Mi nombre es Francis, yo quiero ayudarte a salir de aquí, pero dime quien te ha hecho esto?-

-Yo no se si confiar en ti- luego de eso comenzó a llorar y abrazo al rubio y continuo hablando -Sacame de aquí, a mi y a mi hermano, solo alejame de scott-

-Pero quien es scott?- alego el galo, alice siguió llorando -es mi supuesto prometido pero no quiero nada con el, yo solo quiero conocer lo que hay mas alla de mi casa-  
El francés se imagino lo horrible que se la habria de pasar si fuera ella, no puede ver y tampoco caminar pero tiene algo que la hace diferente

De nuevo ese horrible sonido de pasos provenientes de la entrada, pero esta vez seria diferente, había traído un fierro que encontró en casa, y si era otra vez ese tal Scott, definitivamente lo golpearía y sacaría a la chica de aquí, se puso en defensiva, pero algo lo calmo

-Alice I come back, do you have hungry? Traje galletas y pastel de zanahoria-

La mencionada se sentó en su cama y se limpio las lagrimas, el galo bajo la guardia, definitivamente tendría que hablar con Arthur, tomo a la chica en brazos y salio con ella a la cocina y la sentó en una de las viejas sillas de la cocina, el anglosajón se quedo mirando como dejaban a su hermana en la cocina y pregunto algo enfadado.  
-Quien eres tu? Y que es lo quieres?-

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte con tu hermana, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, estamos en las misma escuela-

-Ya se quien eres, el tipo francés de la familia adinerada, si estas buscando nuestra herencia estas perdiendo tu tiempo..-

-No es eso, yo se que el golpe que tiene tu hermana es mi culpa y no quiero que vuelva a suceder!-

-Alice…-

-Es cierto, pero el me quiere ayudar Arthur dale la oportunidad, ya no quiero ver a scott de nuevo!- contesto la niña llorando de nuevo, su hermano no lo soporto, y el francés se alejo un par de pasos viendo la escena, nunca había visto algo parecido a esto.

-Yo me quedare aquí, pero solo saca a mi hermana de este infierno- dijo el anglosajón aun abrazando a su hermana y con lagrimas en los ojos

-Te lo prometo-

* * *

**Ya se, puse muy violento a Scott, pero es por algo especial, que pasara en el siguiente cap, creen que scott le haga algo a francis? o se olvidara de alice... no digo mas!**

**gracias por leer!**


	4. La verdad duele

Una promesa, era una promesa, ya habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que el galo saco a Alice de aquel hogar, era realmente increíble que en todo este tiempo no se haya visto ningún inconveniente en la residencia Bonnefoy con respecto al escoces.

Alice dormía como todos los días su siesta de las dos de la tarde, mientras Francis hacia sus deberes en su habitación, por su mente paso la imagen de la posible muerte de su compañero de clases, pues durante todo este tiempo no había escuchado nada sobre él, paso una mana por sus rubias hebras de cabellos y se quedó pensado: estará realmente bien que haya sacado a Alice de aquel lugar, será feliz aquí?; muchas dudas atravesaron su mente, y en cada una de ellas estaba aquella señorita de cabellos largos y dorados, y muy a pesar de su horrible ceguera poseía unos hermosos y brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

A pesar de todas las incógnitas que tenía en su mente, había algo que lo hacía no arrepentirse de nada, y era cuando la veía sonreír, era total mente cierto, él se había enamorado.

_-¿Francis?-_ cuestiono una voz que conocía demasiado bien y no era muy precisamente de su agrado _–Hasta cuando vas a tener a la hija de los Kirkland aquí en nuestra casa?-_ Alego su padre, si bien nunca se había llevado bien con sus progenitores, todo el mundo los respetaba, y era algo que en su punto de vista no era algo de lo cual enorgullecerse _–No lo sé, te afecta en algo?-_ respondido el francés en un tono arrogante su padre se acercó a él y le puso una mano en su hombro –Cuando te enteraste?- el rubio lo miro y le hizo una mueca de desentendimiento,_ -A que te refieres con eso?-_ el señor suspiro, y jalo una silla que estaba de junto, _-Mira no sé cómo decírtelo, pero a esta altura ya no es conveniente, hace algunos años….-_

**_-Y bien entonces si aceptara el compromiso-_**

**_-Por supuesto, es una lástima que no haya nacido una mujer en su familia, de seguro y me hijo se hubiera encantado de poder unir lazos con ella- Dijo en tono irónico uno de los dos señores que platicaban en la mesa de un jardín, tomando él te._**

**_-Pero solo quiero decirte una cosa Andreo, si en el peor momento de todos, llegas a abandonar a nuestra familia, o me doy cuenta que estas por conveniencia emparentado a mi hija con tu hijo, créeme que arruinare todos tus negocios en Liverpool-_**

**_-Tranquilo Frederick, te aseguro que pase lo que pase, yo avalo la felicidad de la pequeña Alice-_**

El francés miro algo asqueado a su progenitor._ –Así que solo me hacías respetar a la familia Kirkland por tus negocios ycomo esos negocios ya no existen por eso de última hora me dijiste esto, tsk-_

El señor Bonnefoy miro al piso, pero luego retomo la palabra _–Mira así como están las cosas, no podemos hacernos cargo de la señorita Kirkland, he conseguido a una hermosa joven para que emparentes, su nombre..-_ El rubio se levantó de su asiento, y empujo la silla a la mesa _–Mira papá creo que nunca te he fallado en nada, pero si algo quiero hacer bien es casarme con Alice, yo…-_ Su padre se levantó y le dio una bofetada –_No te estoy preguntando lo quieres hacer, tú te vas a casar con quien yo diga y créeme que serás mi hijo, pero si impides esa unión te aseguro que ella lo pagara, aun si llego a perder mi contactos en Liverpool no me interesa-_ Francis se quedó atónito, había tenido peleas con su padre, pero nunca habían llegado a tanto, miro como se iba y salió directo a la habitación de Alice, abrió la puerta lentamente dejando que este viera como la joven dormía plácidamente, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama donde esta estaba, contemplarla así hacia que indirectamente sonriera, paso su mano por su mejilla, su piel era tersa, era increíble que su propio padre quisiera alejarlo de tal ángel como el que está viendo enfrente suyo.

La joven noto el calor de su mejilla y abrió los ojos, a pesar de que no podía ver nada, los manchones de colores que veía le gustaban. _–Francis?-_ dijo entre su bostezo,_ -Alice… Quiero hacerte una propuesta-_ La voz seria del francés desconcertó a la joven, probablemente le diría algo como, "Hable con Scott, lo siento pero tienes que volver con el" pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, eso que era, solo sentía como algo apretaba sus labios, duro un momento –_Lo siento Alice, pero me he enamorado de ti, por eso, aceptarías c…..-_ Una bulla interrumpió al francés, se escucharon disparos, y gritos, una luz ilumino la obscura habitación _–Tu maldito imbécil, ya te dije antes que te alejaras de Mi Alice-_ Un golpe en el estómago del francés lo saco de la cama _-¿Scott?-_ pregunto la rubia pero la respuesta fue más que obvia _–Eres una maldita Alice, como te atreves a meterte con este idiota, no eres más que una Puta-_ el escoces en su enojo golpeo el delicado rostro de la joven, la cual soltó una lagrima, algo que no soporto el francés y se levantó y le devolvió el golpe a el pelirrojo, no tardo mucho y unos oficiales entraron a la habitación separándolos, pero detrás de ellos entro alguien que ninguno de los dos hombres esperaba ver, a menos no en ese momento.

* * *

dhaskd Bueno, primero que nada, lamento la demora de este cap y de mis otros fics, las semanas negras empezaron y he atrasado varias cosas, mas que me he viciado con el photoshop, homestuck y otras cosas... gomeme~ Pero encerio yo juraba que este capitulo ya lo habia subido antes... pero no, estaba abandonado en mi cajon de documentos, pero lo importante es que ya esta aquí.. Bien felices navidades algo atrasadas... daskd conste que subo esto el 25 de diciembre pero bueeh..

Gracias por leer ~


End file.
